Many web site operators purchase search terms from search engine companies in an attempt to drive users to their web site. Web log analysis tools are available that provide a list of search terms to bring users to the web site along with counts such as number of sessions attributed per search term.
In accordance with the teachings described herein, systems and methods are provided for identifying candidates for new search terms that may be purchased from a search engine company. As an example, a method can be used with one or more processing devices in order to identify candidate search terms and may include the steps of: receiving a session log that stores data associated with pages in a web site that were accessed during a web browser session; and processing the session log to identify one or more candidate search terms based upon analyzing the presence of the candidate search terms within the data stored in the session log. The one or more candidate search terms may be provided for use as input to a search engine program to locate information associated with the web site.
As another example, a system can be configured to identify candidate search terms and may include a web server and software instructions. The web server may be configured to communicate with a web browser over a computer network, and to create a session log that stores data associated with pages in a web site that were accessed during a web browser session. The software instructions may be configured to process the session log to identify one or more candidate search terms based upon analyzing the presence of the candidate search terms within the data stored in the session log.